


#20 - Crush

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [20]
Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: crush, Badou.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: crush, Badou. No beta.

"Hey, Heine, you seen Nill at all recently?" asked Badou, lighting up a fresh cigarette.

"No. Got no reason to go over there. Why? Are you crushing on her now instead of Mimi?" Heine didn't even look up from the pistol he was reloading.

"No! I'm not into either of them that way, you jerk! I'm not some kinda lovesick—"

"Whatever. You're getting real excited for someone who isn't." Holstering both pistols, Heine turned to go: "Later."

"Yeah, well, keep yourself out of trouble," said Badou to his retreating back.

_No, you asshole, it's not the girls I'm worrying about._


End file.
